


The desert, you meet unlikely people there.

by Boing



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boing/pseuds/Boing
Summary: A high school student meets a fictional caracter in the desert.Let's see how this plays out.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

She didn't know what was happening, one second she was in her room the next in a desert.

Lynn could not really understand. Her mind was was reminded of all the comic book science she had read. 

Time-space distortion. Like the hulk and sakaar. All that magic crap and sorcerer supreme fantasy writers come up with. 

The idea that it could actually be real was disturbing, unbelievable. So far fetched that it was the first thing to come to mind in such a stressful situation. 

Looking around, she could only see the infinite expanse of sand and dunes. She was already feverish from the sun, she didn't have her glaces, her sight was near useless. The clothes that covered her body were burning her skin, their black color absorbing the rays of the unforgiving sun that was blinding her more than she already was. 

She was thankful she still held her pillow, the lighter colored covers would be helpful. She ripped the covers off of the pillow, creating a loud sound that reached the ears of a certain person, who had been held captive by a terrorist organization. 

The girl, because she couldn't be older than 15 years of age, let the pillow she had hugged so many night drop on the sand, she ripped the sutures of the cloth to have more to work with. She wrapped it around her head, like the nomads of the desert she'd seen on TV. 

She was about to start walking in one direction, useless eyes lazily looking around for any sign of human life. (Keep positive or you're no better than dead) was in the front of her thoughts.

"Hey!", but a voice stopped her, she swiftly turned around, expecting to be nothing there other than a hallucination. But there was a man, in nothing but rags. 

She didn't answer. But waved her hand, because there was no deserts that ... sandy in France or in the UK. Her Spanish was mediocre at best and the only languages she was relatively fluent in would most likely be as useful as her sight.

The man came closer, and she was shocked when the man continued speaking in English, from his accent she'd say he was American, most likely. "How did you end up here?" 

"I don't know." She answered. If comic book science was right there was a possibility she was in an other dimension, so why not answer with a slightly twisted version of her theory? "It's most likely time-space dilatation. I've read Mr.Stark's these about it , very much possible if unlikely. One second I was in my room chilling on my bed and listening to music the next I was standing here."

The man was silent for a time, "come better start walking."

Seconds. Minutes, maybe even an hour passed before the man hoped his mouth to ask a question. "Mr.Stark? And when was it published?" His tone was off but she couldn't pinpoint why.

(Ok. Keep to the cover story. I don't have any so let's just..)

"2023, why?" Her eyes closed, she heard him snap his mouth shut.

"Walk me through your theory." Again that same tone of voice, it was bizzard, like he was used to order people around.

"I'm in high school, not a college student. I've never come close to any weird time space machine. I was in my room and now I'm here, so something to do with space and time, maybe a wormhole, none of my body parts are missing. As far as I know I'm no mutant. And I've never been in a desert so it can't be me, if I was somehow a teleporter I would have to know this place either visually or the coordinates, the furthest I've studied deserts was in geography class an' again I' high school science major, yup I know nothing of desert except that they're hot, dry an' a place I never wanna be in. The in- yup no that's impossible, so time space. So like if you've crossed out every thing that's possible the only thing left... yeah never doing that quote thing ever again I' shit at it." She said , she was surprised her accent came out like the American she practiced sometimes, "So how d'YOU end up here? And who 're you? I'm Lynn Blanc, French. You?"

The man was silent for some time, they continued walking, "Tony, Amercain. Kidnapped by a terrorist organization. It's 2010."

She frowned but continued walking next to the man in silence, "So It's 2008, I'd prefer keeping this time travel crap secret can you help me with a cover story mr.Tony? Ok crap I-I'm supposed to be panicking right? Ok so time yeah that is ok. Um, so dimensions yeah so who'd the president Barrack Obama right? The American one he did like two terms as president. If not yeah cool not the same dimension, reality." She grimaced.

"The American president is Matthew Ellis. So kid you are officially an dimension traveler." Tony responded in a clipped tone.

"Hey s'not fair I gave ya my name AND surname so YOU have to do the same mr.just-Tony." She replied in kind.

"Well you asked." She could hear the false cheer in his voice, "My name is Tony Stark." 

That stopped her in her tracks. The man walked a few more paces before realizing she wasn't following, he turned round and approached her. "Hey better keep walking or we'll be stuck in this hell. C'me on kid." 

The silence was deafening, she wanted to break it but she wouldn't.

The sun was in the horizon as she asked the question, "So how are we gonna play this. Like I was a prisoner with you or what?"

"They had just thrown you where I was held captive for 3 months when we decided to escape in an explosive fashion." Tony replied.

"Are you going to shut down the weapon manufacture of your company? If so it's going to be a shitstorm, don't act too ... better plan what you're going to do now when you have the time. Be the man with a plan." She smiled as she finished.

****---****

They could hear the sound of helicopters in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

She doesn't know how long she has been asleep for but she woke up when the lulling sound of the propellers stopped. She looked around, blurry sight focusing on arc reactor. The night light was useful for something at least. She knew how horrible it was to think that the man had gone through open heart surgery and this thing kept him alive.

She had never been in a military base before, it was weird, people were looking in their direction, curiosity toward her and surprise towards Mr.stark.

Mr.Rhodes was leading them toward the medical camp. Her hands were starting to shake, her lips started to tremble. It was as if something lodged itself in her throat.

She was going to cry, it was real, she wasn't in Kansas anymore, every emotion she had pushed back, every thing she had bottled up. The dam broke. Her hand tightened around the cloth that had covered her pillow, she had uncovered her head when Mr.stark's friend Rhodes had arrived.

She still had bruises from the thugs, they had taken her belongings, and had ganged up on her, they had pulled her hair and insulted her. It had been a blur. When she had come home she had cut her hair and treated her bruises and bloody nose. 

They entered the tent, and a doctor came to see them. 

She refused to stay away from Mr.stark he had become a sort of anchor for her. He was the first and only person who knew what had happened or a version of the truth.

****---****

Tony was worried the kid wouldn't talk. Lynn had cried herself to sleep. This kid no matter how unlikely her presence was, had snapped him out of that single mindedness he had fallen in after his escape. 

She was the distraction he had needed. 

Tony had never expected seeing a bruised kid in the middle of the desert. She was a kid who had just lost everything if what she said was true.

Tired eye scanned her form. The kid was young, as old as he had been when he'd left for MIT. He had sent a picture of the kid to JARVIS instructing him create an identity for the kid. 

The bruises Lynn was sporting was helpful to confirm his halfassed backstory. 

His next move would have to be careful, he won't be able to rush this, he'll tell the board and the media that they will temporarily halt weapon manufacturing, he already has plans for armors to sell to the military, it would shut them up for a time. Then he will make the company turn towards technology and green energy.

His thoughts turned back towards Lynn again, what is going to happen to her.

Tony Stark was a mess he would never be able to care for another person, but he couldn't just leave the kid to the state. What he is going to do will create waves, people will scrutinize him, if he takes her in the media will most likely ruin her life.

****---****

Neither Lynn nor Tony were ready to let the other go, one for a semblance of stability, and the other because of misplaced guilt.


	3. Chapter 3

Lynn did not expect everything to move so fast. She hadn't expected to stay with the genius. 

She felt conflicted, they were on a plane towards the US. Mr.Stark told her she officially was an American citizen, which was odd, she has never wanted to be American. Not that she was against it. For her the plan was to somehow find a way to get back home or make the best of this situation.

She wasn't naive to the point of ignoring the fact that it could be an impossibility, maybe she's stuck here. 

So imagine her surprise when she was informed she would board the same plane as the billionaire. She felt conflicted when in the same room, she knew how his life could turn out and wanted to be as far as possible from that. It was dangerous, a very big risk. But on the other hand he was one of the only things grounding her to the moment. 

Stay or leave. He could help her find a way home or she'd be on her own. If she stayed with him there would be the media and the constant fear of ruining the budding relationship she was developing with the man. 

She had made her choice, she would help him if he let her stay with him. However unlikely of a possibility it was.

When Mr.Rhodes had gone to the toilets she decided to ask,"So where am I gonna end up?"

The man didn't look towards her, he was still on his phone when he answered, "You are staying with me." It was said in a confident manner, she did not doubt that it would happen.

"Aren't you rich people supposed to shy away from new responsibilities?" Was her snarky response. She could feel the corner of her mouth twitch up.

At that the man's head turned in her direction. "I can't believe I'm putting up with you.", was said jokingly.

"How dare you , my parents always said I'm a delight." Her smirk faded, "And still can't see shit you know. I don't have my glasses." Pouted as she leaned forward trying to look in the man's eyes. She could not discern the older's expression.


	4. Chapter 4

James Rhodes and Tony walked towards the group in front of them. The former held his best friend's arm during their walk.

Tony waved the paramedics away, then approached his personal assistant.

A bearly audible "Pepper", escaped his lips.

"Tears for your long lost boss?"

"Tears of joy ," she then smiled. "I hate job hunting."

Tony smirked, meeting Pepper's eyes he said," Yeah, vacations over." The man turned around an arm extended towards a small figure, prompting them to come closer. "And this-"

___

Lynn was uncomfortable. She was in front of 4 members of the ironfamily. She would have been ecstatic if not for the fact she was in a world different than her own and Ms.Potts' frown, not that the soldiers stationed around them eased her raging emotions. 

All she wanted to do was hide behind this man who was to become Iron Man.

She knew her posture presented signs of obvious discomfort and nerves. It took an uncomfortable amount of restraint to drop both her arms to her sides and not hide her hands in her pockets.

She felt underdressed in the jeans and sweater she was given to remplace her pyjamas. Lynn felt out of place she was surrounded by people sporting suits and uniforms.

Her eyes met Ms.Potts' and she introduced herself, " Hi, so you're Ms.Potts right? I mean he called you Pepper but that a condiment and I'm pretty sure no parents would name- " and there she paused, Lynn was certain she was messing up but whatever it would not be the first time, "I mean not that it's a bad name just not- conventional, yeah that word. Salt and pepper are awesome condiments to put in a... the word you know like. Uh, I can't find the word sorry." She smiled and proceeded to look away in embarrassment, "Sooooo, uh anyway I'm Lynn nice to meet you Frowny and Ms.Potts." 

"So anyway Mr.Tony I'm going to hide behind you, that was embarrassing." She smiled brightly, hoping that it amused them.

She was about to take a step back when a hand fell on he shoulder stopping her in her tracks. It was Tony, their eyes met and he smirked.

They got in the car, she was sat between Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, witch was awesome.

She cut Happy when he was about to ask where to drive them, "So I don't know your name what is it, what should I call you, can I give you a nickname to mess with people. Like I haven't really had a conversation since the desert. So if you don't give me something to call you I can make one up." 

Happy didn't answer, there was a snort and a giggle coming from the people sitting next to her. 

"You know you're worse that the Czechs, but like there's less beer in your blood thought, you don't look like the type to remplace water by beer." Again no answer, "You need to loosen up, but than again not really you're like the bodyguard so like I heard you shouldn't get close to the client. I dunno." Silence.

"So name. And where are we going?"

"Yoh can call me Happy("Really?"), so boss where to?"


End file.
